


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anorexia, Bottom Yesung, Eating Disorders, Eunhyuk-centric, Getting Together, Heechul knows everything, M/M, Multi-Era, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Pre-debut, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Top Eunhyuk, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You're teasing me again..."
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're teasing me again..."

**6:24 PM**

"Are you ready to go to bed already hyung?"Yesung tried to ignore Eunhyuk's teasing,but it seemed that the younger wasn't giving up that easily.He felt the dancer poke him lightly in the side."It's not even seven yet!"Eunhyuk teased,but Yesung again tried to filter him out.

'Tried' is the key word in that sentence.


End file.
